1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a paste composition, a display device including the same, and associated methods. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a paste composition including colored frit glass for electrodes of a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device may display images on a screen by applying voltage to electrodes between two substrates, so light may be emitted toward the screen to form the images thereon. For example, the conventional display device, e.g., a plasma display panel (PDP) device, may display images by applying voltage via electrodes to a discharge gas between two substrates, e.g., neon gas, xenon gas, helium gas, argon gas, and/or a mixture thereof, so the discharge gas may be excited to trigger emission of light from photoluminescent layers between the two substrates.
The electrodes of the conventional display device may include a conductive material. In addition, some of the conventional electrodes may include a black pigment to absorb external light. For example, bus electrodes of the conventional display device may have a multi-layer structure, e.g., a Cr/Cu/Cr structure, formed via a vacuum deposition/etching process. In another example, the bus electrodes of the conventional display device may include a black layer, i.e., a layer including the black pigment, and a conductive layer formed separately or simultaneously, i.e., as a double-layer or as a single layer, by printing and/or photolithography.
Electrodes having a multi-layer structure, e.g., a Cr/Cu/Cr structure formed via a vacuum deposition/etching process, however, may require long processing and expensive equipment and materials, and may cause environmental pollution during etching. Electrodes including a black layer, however, may require long processing, e.g., performing printing/drying processes twice for double-layered electrodes, may potentially cause electrode defects, e.g., due to heterogeneity between the black and conductive layers, may have increased resistance due to use of the black pigment, and may have reduced blackness, e.g., when an amount of black pigment is low as compared to an amount of a conductive metal used to provide conductivity.